Methylation is key to the epigenetic perfect expression, peak maintenance and re-assembly of all genes (DNA/RNA). On the skin surface or wound site, methylation can be part of the energy cycle to facilitate in the epigenome's perfect retooling; the Methyl Nicotinate molecule (MN) is present to affect this reassembly on the skin surface or wound site. This process occurs without any systemic dilution or metabolic transformation that would occur by the oral or parenteral administration of the administered substance. Methyl Nicotinate molecules are lipophilic in nature and at the cellular level easily traverse through the plasma membrane. The methyl group provides energy directly to the site of application on the order of 3 protons (H+) or 12ATP's for every Methyl Nicotinate molecule. Once in the cytosol, it can readily enter the nucleus, delivering the Nicotinate ligand and energy. This Methyl donor energy interacts with the gene (DNA/RNA) via multiple venues; one is the histone sheath. This exposes more of the gene (DNA/RNA), now expressing its increased function and/or repair, and/or gene silencing, and/or its activation of apoptosis. The genome (DNA/RNA) is thus rebooted by the MN thereby allowing epigenetically more of the phenotypic aspects of the gene (DNA/RNA) to facilitate a renewed, reorganized and enhanced structure within the cell. The repaired gene can now perform with greater efficiency, and the repaired cell containing this gene (DNA) becomes more efficient in its innate cellular functions. There is a special energy balancing synergy to maintain perfect structure and function that requires the delicate pre-programming of the following cellular pathways: CAMP, PGC1A, Ppars, Foxol, PARP1a, peroxisomes and proteasomes. These pathways work in synergy, aiding and contributing to optimize each individual cellular mechanism. The protons/ATP, seamlessly delivered, assist with the process of cellular respiration and maintain the balance of NAD, NADH, FAD and FADH.
Whether the gene is carrying out its normal functions or effecting self-repair, it can now do so expediently due to this delivery of energy that is both transdermally applied and systemically recruited via specific nutrients. Where RNAi or the gene has been silenced, or is malfunctioning, the increased energy can retool this nuclear function. If the malfunction is not fixable, this energy can allow the cell to have PARP (parp1 in this case), induce apoptosis or autophagy via demethylization. When and if the cell rejuvenates, in turn, the energy and the nicotinate ligand for the nuclear super family of transcriptional related genes (NSFTRG) will induce the nucleus to engender increased production of mitochondria, proteasomic activity, Ppars, PGC1a and Sirtuin activations to continue their ever-vigilant maintenance of the gene (DNA).
Through the use of Methyl Nicotinate, the nicotinate ligand, as a promoter of the nuclear super family of transcriptional related genes (NSFTRG), is attracting cytoplasmic organelles into the cytosol for increased mitochondria activity.
Within the barrier of the skin where the wound begins, the nicotinate molecule functions as a false analog, creating a false injury (an autocoid response) that is quickly recognized by the body and is quelled more rapidly than a true injury, then stimulating an anti-inflammatory-healing process. The delivered beta alanine also defuses the inflammatory response allowing the anti-inflammatory response to occur more quickly.
With the absorption and transfer of the array of accompanying materials for rebuilding cellular tissue (dermis), Methyl Nicotinate causes Phase-1 Cell Cycle (G-1) stimulation. This, coupled with MN activation of lipolysis via adipose tissue releasing free fatty acids (FFA), including arachidonic acid (AA) that recruits both the lox cascades and cox cascades, along with a myriad of other cytokines and chemokines. These enable local inflammation at the cell/wound site. There is also a local transformation of stem cells to mast cells with the increased production of histamine and heparin and their powerful antioxidant and anticoagulation effects at the cell site due to this local false inflammatory reaction.
Arachidonic acid by-products are legend. The body will transform AA to leukotriene (LTA4) that hydrates to LTB4. Then glutathione helps engender LTC4 from B4. Removal of specific amino acids manifests D4 and E4 from C4. The healing cascade is as follows: B4 causes adhesion and chemotaxis and Superoxide dismutase (SOD) manufacture and, in general, invites systemic cells to come to this site to assist in a quick/short false inflammatory response. This is followed by a dedicated anti-inflammatory healing response.
The nutrients delivered to the wound site with Methyl Nicotinate are specific for wound/skin healing. This action truncates and expedites the cellular healing process.
The amino acid L-Histidine is a delivered nutrient, whose safety, pharmaceutical evaluation, bioavailability with physiology, metabolism, medical usage and physiologic impact are well documented in the scientific and biomedical literature. Histidine functions as a safe anti-inflammatory and antioxidant. Histidine on its own permeates the skin (integument) to reach the full dermis, down to the keritinocytes, where it renders several restorative functions. Methyl Nicotinate, described above, further enhances tissue penetration and saturation of Histidine while its redox properties allow metal cations, singlet oxygen and hydroxyl groups to be reduced and/or neutralized, and rendered non-toxic. Free. Histidine (HD) is found in all tissue. As HD is decarboxolated to histamine (HA), beta-alanine can combine with HA in the presence of carcinine synthetase forming carcinine (CA). Alternately, HD may combine with beta-alanine, in the presence of carnosine synthetase, to become carnosine.
Carnosine (CS) is important in protein manufacturing and diminishing glycosylation and carbonylation. By the modes of actions of HA/HD/CS/CA cells may restore their intrinsic resting electrical potential. This energizing effect further creates within the epidermal and subdermal layers of the skin the re-scaffolding needed for new tissue formation and for the building from connective tissues using CS, an integral component, along with glycine and imidizole acetic acid (IAA), which are needed to provide for the collagen and elastin formation.
While in the re-scaffolding process, reactive oxygen species (ROS) and nitric oxide synthase (NOS) need suitable blockade occurring via the HD, HA, CA and CS molecules that prevents the oxidative deterioration and weakening of the newly formed scaffolding. In fact, all the nutrients and molecules being delivered to skin/wound have an increased shelf life because of these antioxidant molecules. Quintessentially, HD opens the aquaporine channels (AQP0). Specifically, aquaporine increases the PH within the cell as a signaling mechanism and turns on the calcium channel-signaling pathway that provides cellular hydration directly through aquaglyceroporin channels, as well as a milieu to enhance cellular respiration and increase energy manufacturing. Induced Carcinine (CA): HA, derived from HD, can be biochemically changed to CA via HA combining with beta alanine and P-5-P in the presence of Carcinine synthase. CA is an analog of CS. Although CA is best produced in the central nervous system (CNS) at a rate of 15-fold greater saturation than found in any other tissue, its mode of action for healing is mainly seen through the cardiovascular system. The Epiphenomenon permits CS and CA to work directly to influence an increased blood flow and cardiac output to heal injured tissues. Deep tissue (muscle and fascia) restoration relates to CS presence that is essential with deep wound healing. CA directly decreases and/or reverses skin aging. The transdermal mechanism allows application and delivery to the exact area of injury of HD, HA, MN, CS, CA, amino acetic acid (AA), IAA, glycine, P-5-P, Copper (CU++), and the medium chain triglycerides (MCT) molecules that the integument requires for repair. These restorative nutrient components are either applied to the site of repair or are biochemically and/or physiologically produced in situ or alternatively delivered to the site by bodily circulation and/or neurologic discharge.
Additional concentrations of HA and HD pool at injury sites acutely by proximal neural firing. This effects increased HD and HA locally. HA and HD may then be oxidized along with beta alanine to amino acetic acid, and/or imidazol acetic acid (IAA), and/or they can be methylated. Pain at the N-Methyl D-Aspartate (NMDA) sites may be mitigated by IAA occupying the glycine receptor adjacent to the glutamate site. HD is ubiquitous and creates special prostaglandins of the 2 series (PGE2) at the inflammatory sites, which assist in creating accelerated tissue growth. HD and HA, with their bio-degratory amino acetic acids (AAA) are integral in nucleic acid production, essential for new cell growth and replenishment.
Energy for healing is essential. Methyl Nicotinate, a nicotinic acid (B3), with a methyl group attached for its lipophilicity, transports and transfers energy locally. Nicotinate increases the surface temperature of the skin (warming) and causes a significant release of prostaglandins (PGE 2) from the skin. It stimulates histamine release from mast cells in the tissue, thereby initiating the autacoid response of the specific immune system. Methyl Nicotinate, a forerunner of NADPH and NADH are the keys in glucose metabolism. They are required for the energy production needed for healing. This action is accomplished through the donation of an electron, resulting in increased energy for rapid and repeatable cellular tissue repair.
Methyl nicotinate synergizes with pyridoxal-5-phosphate (P-5-P) and cu++ to promote scaffolding for the collagen elastin infrastructure and to efficiently reassemble “big” collagen (potential scarring) to normal collagen. The direct infusion of cu++ increases skin growth and matrix molecules for faster keritinocyte growth, thereby yielding faster dermal growth. A nicotinic acid receptor, known as the G-Protein-Coupled Receptor G(1), is highly expressed in adipose tissue. Including both methyl nicotinate and nicotinic acid in this formula promotes a two-pronged “time released” effect on G(1).
Pyridoxal-5-phosphate (P-5-P) assists in energy production, and in wound/skin methylation by direct application to the site of injury. Like Methyl nicotinate it bypasses per oral digestion and systemic dilution, locally empowering this wound/skin site to grow and heal more rapidly than normal. P-5-P directly facilitates copper in the proper redox state to avoid toxicity, thereby increasing the reactive oxygen species (ROS) being neutralized. The increased bioavailability of the vitamin C for tissue factors (e.g. Glycosaminoglycan) is enhanced by healthy copper at the wound site. P-5-P is a critical factor for the supply of energy, materials and preparation required for on site healing.
Ceramide manufacture, engendered by niacin, increases skin production, along with signaling molecules for apoptosis, cell growth and/or cell differentiation.
Medium Chain Triglycerides (MCT's) are structured lipids C-6 through C-12 that are applied topically to the wound to assist in energy, cell wall manufacture and healing.
Heat Shock Proteins (HSP). The induced local inflammatory site engenders heat shock proteins (HSP) to assist in the chaperoning of specific molecules to their necessary destination of skin and soft tissue remanufacturing sites. Additionally, heat shock factors (HSF1) partner in this same process.
Ribosome switches, or Ribo switches, are now recognized as one of the major metabolite controlling systems that account for about two percent (2%) of genetic regulation in bacteria. They respond to various metabolites, including co-enzymes, sugars, nucleotide bases, amino acids and cations. With Thiamine, Methyl donor groups, glycine and B-alanine, the ribo switches can be turned on, off and incrementally speed up the healing of skin/wounds, bypassing part of the molecular networking that could impede this process.
Sirtuins are necessarily activated by the upstream and downstream energy circuitry that is engendered by multiple networking molecules (CREB, CREM, CAMP, FOXO1, FOXO3a, PPARS, and PGC1a). PGC1a becomes a special additional immediate fuel source for SIRTS by its manifold acetylated lysines. This entire energy loop is the source for wound healing. The above is engendered in part or all by the methylation process and redox upregulation by Methyl Nicotinate, P-5-P, Cu and Inosine (a nucleoside). Inosine is a necessary precursor of cellular energy and efficiency. It sustains cellular and extra cellular ATP for integument maintenance and growth. In new skin formation it enables oxygenation and new ATP manufacture essential for growth. Its neuro protectant application is essential for preservation and regrowth of neural tissue in the healing wound. Inosine is commonly found in tRNA that impacts on RNA editing and RNAi for maximal cellular integrity.
Additional transdermal nutrient delivery molecules in this invention that augment efficacy and potency of this invention are (1-5):
1. ALA (alpha lipoic acid) a thiol and antioxidant that interacts with lipid and water soluble antioxidants increases peak longevity of these several nutrients. ALA reboots vitamin C, vitamin E, ubiquinone and glutathione thereby reducing ROS yet increasing local nutrient bioavailability. ALA architecturally undergirds new dermal growth with glycine and imidizole acetic acid (IAA) allowing dermal structure to emerge under the scrutiny of a genetic cleavage system (caspase proteases) under the protection of the above antioxidants. It also increases eNOS (endothelial nitric oxide synthase) and increases nitric oxide vasodilation.2. Beta-alanine, above biochemically discussed and applied in earlier text here, is key to the remodeling of injured, diseased or aged skin, suppresses leukotriene (LT) especially LT (B4) thereby diminishing the circadia of the false inflammatory autocoid response of methyl nicotinate (MN) and thus more rapidly engenders an anti-inflammatory healing response.3. Glycerol, propylene glycol and polysorbate 20 allow more efficient transdermal penetration of molecular substrate. These hydroscopic nutrients with medium chain triglycerides (MCT's) enable enhanced dermal permeation and therefore expedited regrowth.4. Thiamine enables pyruvate dehydrogenace activity to increase by energizing all cellular rejuvenatory capacity via the TCA cycle and thus defusing neuropathy, myopathy, vasculopathy and endocronopathy.5. Riboflavin, in addition to its manifold attributes, provides the litmus test of transdermal penetration of this invention by the increased yellow intensity of the urine as absorption crescendos and later decrescendos. It visually depicts the transdermal invention as transit through your body.
All of these nutrients, whether supplied transdermally or recruited to the site, play an important role in the accelerated healing and/or rejuvenation that takes place with this unique formulation and delivery system.
Aquaporins (“AQPs”) constitute a major conduit for movement of water across plasma membranes. AQP0 is expressed in the fiber cells. AQP0, engendered by Histidine, is critical for cell homeostasis. Several cellular functions have been attributed to AQP0. In vitro and ex vivo experiments have confirmed the water permeability function of AQP0. It is our belief that AQP0 performs cell-to-cell adhesion. There is strong support and empirical data validating the possible structural role of AQP0 as a cell-to-cell adhesion protein influencing subdermal ceramides.